Being A Kid Brawler
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: This is the story of the Kid Brawlers life! they fight, eat (a lot!), joke, run, play, and a whole lot more! join these young ones in their daily life!
1. Starting things right!

MY SSBB STORY!

Ness: YAY! MORE GLORY!

Sni: (T.T) no, only Ninten can help open the show!

Lucas: makes sense!

Ninten: WHAA! IM SAD!

Ness: why? I NEED TO KNOW!

Sni: 'cause he is not in any Super Smash Bros. game!

Ness: so what?

Sni: its only for THIS story!

Ness: oh…

~~~~START~~~(all Super Smash games combined)

It was a peaceful day at Smash Mansion,(yea right!)

Nothing bad was happening. A peaceful day!

Ness: YAY! I TALK FIRST!

Lucas: Shut up! *whisper* or people will find out their just in a fanfic.

Ness: oh, right…

Kirby: POYO!

Meta: NO BAD KIRBY!

Ness: lol!

Kirby: but…

Pokemon Trainer(Red): hi!

Kirby: hi Red!

Ness: whats up?

Red: um…lost to Lucario, won to Pikachu and jigglypuff…

Lucas: well…there goes Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Red: yea, guess so…

Pikachu: RUN!

Meta: why?

Pikachu: Dr. Mario HAS A NEEDLE!

Lucas: THE SEVEN NEEDLES! I NEED-LE THEM!

Ness: lawl!

Meta: *facepalm* Being the oldest right now, im leaving. Have fun Kid Smashers!

Kirby: aww…

Red: what?

Kirby: I was gonna hit him with this grape!

Ness: aww…

Dr. Mario: Pikachu, you need your shot!

Pikachu: AHH!

Lucas: THE SEVENTH NEEDLE! RAR!

Dr. Mario: AHH!

Ness: hehe…and they call us "crazy"!

Kirby: I KNOW RIGHT! We are NOT crazy!

King DDD: KIRBY DIE! *hammer*

Kirby: FINAL SMASH!

King DDD: AHH!

Kirby: I HAVE LUNCH!

Lucas: ooh! Cooked penguin!

Pikachu: YUM!

Ness: we are missing people…

Lucas: like who?

Red: well… Toon Link, Nana and Popo(ice climbers), Diddy, and Jigglypuff.

Kirby:…1..2..3..4..5! 5 are missing!

Lucas: FIVE! THAT'S LIKE FIVE TIMES ONE! HOLY GOD!

Ness: don't say "holy god", Pit will final smash you.

Lucas: what? He's just an ang…el…CRAP!

Ness: CRAB!

Kirby: CRACK!

Lucas: (T.T) Crap! C-R-A-P!

Ness and Kirby: oh…

Toon Link: HI GUYS!

Ness: TOON IS HERE!

Lucas: now we're missing 4!

Toon: 4 what?

Red: kid smashers!

Toon: oh yea! The ice climbers said they were coming!

Kirby: sweet!

Diddy: HEY! OVER HERE!

Lucas: well, if it isn't Donkey Kong's kid!

Kirby: his name is just Donkey!

Lucas: yea but it sounds weird!

Ness: true!

Diddy: don't fit like my name!

Nana: hey guys!

Popo: yea HI!

Lucas: *looks around* um…I made a realization

Everyone(but Lucas): what?

Lucas: anyone else ever notice that Nana is the only GIRL kid smasher?

Ness: actually I never noticed!

Red: don't think anyone did

Nana: IM A LONER!

Toon: well, a lucky loner. Not a lot of girls get picked for this.

True

Peach: LUNCH!

YAY!

Ness: STEAK! YUMMY!

Lucas: great…steak today!

Toon: you don't like steak?

Lucas: NO! it's just…Ness goes crazy!

Red: steak is his favorite…

Pikachu: *in a tree with a plate* Well, I might be safe…

Mario: MAMA MIYA! Ness stop-a!

Ness: FOOD!

Red: FINAL SMASH!

Ness: owwiee!

CLAP!

Red: yay! Go Charzard!

Red's pokémon: what about us?

Red: you three are all cool, but Charzard is my FAVOR-OWWW!

Toon: Red got FINAL SMASHed!

Nana: by his own pokémon?

Lucas: YES! LAWL!

~~~LUNCH~~~YUM!

FINAL EAT!

Ness: im stuffed!

Lucas: course!

Ness: KING OVER HERE!

Toon: uh…

Ness: what? Im playing Nintendogs!

Lucas: PUPPIES! Which one is yours?

Ness: the only one on the screen…

Lucas: good point!

Popo: I think it was obvious!

Nana: *hits Popo* don't be mean!

Yoshi: life sucks!

Kirby: why?

Yoshi: 'cause they realized my age! Now im a Kid Brawler!

Red: sucks-ish! You will have fun though!

Pikachu: yea! They thought the same for me! Now, im an idiot!

Diddy: um…that wont really make Yosh feel better…

Yoshi: Diddy gets 10points!

Ness: KING HURRY THE FREAK UP!

Yoshi: um…

Toon: Nintendogs

Yoshi: oh…

Diddy: well, that's no surprise!

Nana: not really!

Ness: Where's Lucas?

Popo: he left?

Toon: I never noticed!

BANG!

Lucas: oww!

Ness: you okay?

Lucas: yea!

Red: where did you go?

Lucas: to GameStop!

Nana: why?

Lucas: to…BUY NINTENDOGS!

Ness: REALLY!?

Lucas: *shows case* yup!

Ness: DUDE! Lets connect!

Toon: yup, they. Are. Doomed!

Kirby: LAWL!

Pikachu: hahahahaha!

Red: well! Anyone up for a brawl?

Pikachu: sure! But this time…I'M WINNING!

Toon: in your dreams!

Kirby: yea, yea, heard it before! I CALL SMASH BALL!

Red: NO MINE!

Popo: wanna go to the garden?

Nana: sure!

Yoshi: I wanna go!

Diddy: im gonna go through barrels!

Lucas: *looks up from Nintendogs* um…we forgot to go find Jigglypuff…

Kirby: CRAP!

Ness: CRACK!

Pikachu: CRAMP!

Lucas: *facepalm*

Red: we've seen this before

Lucas: yup!

Toon: WAIT! Nana is not alone! Jigglypuff is a girl!

Nana: oh yea! I forgot!

(characters from the others will join us!)

Pikachu: Im gonna get my bro. after the brawl!

Red: who? Pichu?

Kirby: who else!

Red: oh yea…

~~~END~~~

Sni: done

Ness: yay! You fini-

Sni: GET OUTTA HERE! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!

Ness: PK TELEPORT!

Ninten: he's gone…

Sni: yup!


	2. Idiocness Forever!

CH.2!

Sni: LIKE NINTEN SAID! WE'RE DOIN' SSBB!

Ness: *backstage* WAHH!

Ninten: woot! Ch.2! fun!

Sni: yup! Let's see what happens!

~~~START~~~~

Room:201

Lucas, Ness, Toon Link

Ness: LUCAS! WAKE UP!

Lucas:…

Toon: I think he's dead…

Ness: LUCAS! Um…YOUR BROTHER IS ALIVE!

Lucas: WHERE!?

Ness: just kidding! But, while you-…

Lucas: zzz….

Ness: really!?

Toon: I HAVE AN OMLETTE!

Ness: won't work!

Lucas: Give it over here…NOW!

Toon: AHH! MY BREAKY!

*knock!*

Toon: *opens door* HI RED!

Red: hi…Master Hand needs us…

Lucas: now?

Pikachu: yea!

~~~WALK~~~

MH(master hand): hello, Kid Brawlers.

Toon: 'sup?

MH: I brought you all here for a special reason.

Popo: which is…?

MH: each group of Brawlers will compete in a tournament:

Kid Brawlers

Brawlers with weapons

Psychic Brawlers

Extra

Toon: WHAT! THIS IS A RIP-OFF!

Ness: what?

Toon: I should be in Brawlers with weapons

MH: you're a kid

Toon: good freakin' point!

Ness: well, im not compl-KING SIT! NOW!

Lucas: (0.o)

Nana: guys…right, Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: yup!

MH: well, go prepare for the opening ceremony tomarrow!

~~~~END~~~~

NInten: really short…

Sni: I know! I know! But, its hard!

Ness: to come up with a stor-

Sni: NESS! NO! GO…EAT LUCAS!

Lucas: *backstage* WHAT!?

Sni: couldn't think! Im hungry!


	3. the Dentist for Toon and more Randomness

What CH. Is this?

Ninten: 3!

Sni: GREAT! Okay so…here is the roommate chart!

Room 201: Lucas, Ness, Toon

Room 202: Diddy, Yoshi, Popo

Room 203: Red, Pikachu, Kirby

Room 204: Nana, Jigglypuff

Ninten: awesome!

Sni: took me a while…

~~~START~~

Toon: HOLY GOD!

Ness: *drowsly* what?

Toon: it's already…*looks at wrist watch* 8:00!

Lucas: HOLY GIYGAS!

Toon: wha-?

Ness: our villain

(knock!)

Popo: SHUT up. We are TRYING to sleep

Lucas: but…it's 8:00!

Diddy: where did the night go…

~~FLASHYBACK~~~

Diddy: WHO'S HUNGRY!

Toon: I AM!...Who wants to play truth or dare?

Everyone: YAY!

!Later!

Ness: Toon, Truth or Truth?

Toon: WHAT!?

Ness: WHAT!? Is not an option

Toon: why?

Lucas: you always do dares.

Popo: true!

Nana: NOT YOUR TURN POPO!

Red: he even really set Link on fire!

Toon: grr…

Ness: DO YOU HATE LINK!

Toon: yes! He thinks he's better than me just 'cause I'm a cartoon and short!

~~~5:00~~~

Pikachu: PIZZA'S HERE!

Kirby: YAYAYAYAY!

Yoshi: yes!

Jigglypuff: hi guys and Nana!

Kirby: where have you been?

Jigglypuff: secret!

Ness: PWNED BY JIGGLYPUFF

Lucas: *knock Ness out*

Toon: PWNED BY LUCAS!]

~~~END~~~~

Yoshi: I forgot about that…

Intercom: First of all, we are no longer Brawlers but Smashers! Second, I need the Kid…Smashers to report to the training field.

Red: *runs out of room* HOLY ARCEUS! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!

Pikachu: about what?

Toon: *looks at calendar* the tournament training…

Jigglypuff: what?

Nana: we have a tournament coming up!

Kirby: AHH! NO! NOES!

Ness: NOSE!?

Lucas: *Facepalm*

~~TRAINING FIELD~~

Master Hand: remember this field?

Ness: *looks around* YEA! It's the one we auditioned in to get here!

Crazy Hand: yup! *hides behind his brother (master)*

Lucas: OH YEA! I lit Crazy and this place on fire!

Toon: that…is…AWESOME!

Crazy: WHAT!? NO IT ISN'T!

Master: SILENCE!

Everyone:…

Master: train here

Toon: ok! Simple enough!

~~LATER~~

Toon: never..thought..i'd…hate..training

Popo: well, at least we're done!

Lucas: yea…for now!

Toon: (O.O) NOES!

Ness: NOSE!

Lucas: we're not playing unscramble

Nana: what?

Ness: I..uh..gotta talk to Lucas!

Lucas: what!

Ness: gonna give it away!

Lucas: oh right they don't know…

Red: I made the greatest food ever!

Yoshi: what is it?

Red: a combo of steak and omlets, I call it the steaklet!

Lucas: OMLET!

Ness: STEAK!

Both: MINE!

3..2..1..GO!

~~FIGHT~~

The winner is…LUCAS!

Toon: YAY! Go Luke!

Lucas: Luke?

Toon: yea! A nickname!

Popo: that one does make sense…

Lucas: It is officially my nickname!

Ness: yay…

Lucas:…Here! Have this half! I wont finish it!

Ness: YAY!

Jigglypuff: he did the right thing

Ness: MORE!

Lucas: IM OUT TOO!

Both: *glare at Red*

Red: nope! No more!

Toon: hahahaha

Ness: make more

Red: kitchen is closed

Everyone but Luke, Ness, Red: *rushes to put up kitchen is closed sign*

Lucas: NO!

Meta: *randomly passes* Idiot Smashers…

Kirby: HI, BIG BROTHER!

Meta: *facepalm*

~~~BACK IN ROOMS~~~

(knock)

Ness: got it!

Zelda: I need Toon, please

Ness: *throws pillow at TL* TL! GET OVER HERE!

Toon: OW! I'M GOING!

Lucas: how did a pillow hurt?

Toon: *flips out pillow cover* they're rocks

Ness: hehe…

Zelda: TOON! Time to go to the dentist

Toon: *falls of ladder to bunk* AHH! Wait! WHAT!?

Zelda: yes, it is time for your appointment!

Toon: well…tell them I died!

Zelda: Toon, Link is going too. They need to put on braces.

Lucas: how will that help Toon?

Zelda: he can hear Link scream in pain…

Toon: LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

~~DENTIST~~

Link: why is HE here?

Zelda: not to get braces, I'll tell you that…

Toon: LAWL!

Link: *hits TL* not FUNNY!

Toon: *crying* ow…OW…OWIE! CRAP! MY HEAD! HOLY GANON!

Zelda: *VERY mad* LINK! WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Link: *scared* AHH! SORRY TOON! REALLY SORRY!

Toon: *crying* owie…

Zelda: GRR!

Lady: Link!

Link: oh Ganon…

Lady: looks like we need to replace a lot of teeth too!

Link: no!

~~LATER~~

Link: ow…

Lady: Toon!

Toon: um…h-hi?

Link: don't be scared pipsqueak!

Zelda: LINK!

Link: WHAT!? What is he anyways? Your kid?

Zelda: I wish! He is way better than you!

~~Dentist office~~

TL: I hear their screaming…

Lady: open wide!

Toon: *gulp* Ahh!

Lady: no cavities, all straight…how many times do you brush?

Toon: uh…

~~FLASHBACK~~

Ness: don't you brush?

Toon: that's for losers

Lucas: what about flossing?

Toon: don't need to

~~END~~

Toon: twice..a day?

Lady: well, good!

…

Lady: he was perfect! He doesn't need a single thing!

Zelda: that's great! Come on, Toon, we can buy you something!

Toon: yay!

Link: do you even brush or floss?

Toon: nope!

Link: (O.O)

~~SMASH MANSION~~

Ness: KING! OVER HERE!

Lucas: Good boy! Yay! Boney gets a treat!

Ness: how is your dog so…good?

Lucas: ever heard of love?

Ness: oh…

…

Toon: HI GUYS!

Ness: Let me guess, you failed the dentist!

Toon: NOPE! Passed! And got this! *holds up pokémon toy full kit*

Lucas: awesome!

Toon: we can make fun of Red and Pikachu!

Ness: hehe…I call being…ZAPDOS!

Lucas: figures…

Red: *bursts through door* I HEARD ZAPDOS!

Toon: its this toy kit I got! Ness is gonna be Zapdos!

Red: I wanna play! I call RED!

Lucas: LAWL! You are Red!

Pikachu: call Pikachu!

Jigglypuff: call Jigglypuff!

Toon: (T.T) figures..

Lucas: um…I'll be…Victini…

Ness: that fits you! Innocent looking but strong!

Toon: yea! I'm Cobolion!

~~HOURS OF PLAYING~~~

Toon: I WIN!

Red: OH NO! MY POKEMON EXCEPT COBOLION! NURSE JOY HELP ME!

DODODODODO!

Lucas: IM ALIVE!

Ness: THUNDER!

Pikachu: THUNDER BOLT!

Jigglypuff: SING!

Everyone: ahh!

Toon: Meloetta sounds better!

Jigglypuff: GRR!

Red: Cobolion return!

~~~LATER~~~

Lucas: why did we take ALL of them out?

Toon: don't know…

Ness: why does there have to be 649! And like 100 trainers!

Red: don't know, never thought about it…

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

Ness: wake up guys!

Toon: yea?

Lucas: Morning!

Ness: I have a question!

Lucas: what is it?

Ness: Thanksgiving is coming. Are any relatives coming?

Toon: well, my grandmother, sister, and quadruplets!

Lucas: WHAT!? FOUR OF YOU!? How will I tell the difference?

Toon: easy! There is me, RTL, BTL, and Vio!

Ness: so, Red Toon Link and Blue Toon Link?

Toon: YEA! We wear different colors! That's how you tell the difference!

Lucas: what is Vio?

Toon: purple, he just won't admit! I am the determined leader!

Ness: (T.T) yup, sure you are…

Toon: (D:) Red is the innocent one, blue is the easily angered one that likes things a certain way and likes to tease, and Vio is the smart one that knows EVERYTHING!

Lucas: my father, mother, and brother are coming!

Ness: but I thought…

Lucas: *leans REALLY close* author powers

Ness: oh…my mom and sister are coming!

Lucas: NESS IS THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT A TWIN!

Toon: OH YEA! You have a twin! He's names Claus, right?

Lucas: yea!

Ness: SO! Luke is the only one without a sister!

Lucas: NO!

Toon: well, I'm the only one not from EarthBound!

Ness: don't count!

Toon: YAY!

Lucas: grr…

Toon: my ppl are coming tomarrow!

Ness: really! I cant wait to meet RTL, BTL, and Vio!

Lucas: AWESOME!

Toon: randomness, but who has gotten lost in a forest before? Me!

Ness: me!

Lucas: like in EVERY forest!

Toon: really?

Lucas: yea…

To Be Continued…

TL: WHAT!?

Ness: wait! You know?

Toon: about the fanfic and Sni? Yea!

Sni: well, it says that 'cause you got ppl coming!

Toon: oh

~~END~~

Sni: how did he?

Ninten: I don't know…

Sni: whatever, I'll beat him 'till he tells me later!


	4. Relitives!

Ch.4!

Ninten: YAYAYAY!

Sni: Thanksgiving time!

Ninten: when their relitives come!

~~~START~~~

Ness: hey, have you seen Toon?

Lucas: think he went to greet his fa-

Toon: GUYS! OVER HERE!

Lucas: hey TL!

Toon: Guys, these are my relitives. My grandma, younger sister Aryll, RTL, BTL, and…PURPLE!

Vio: VIO! V-I-O!

Toon: just teasing!

BTL: That's my job!

RTL: I'm scared!

Aryll: it's okay!

Grandma: my idiots…

Ness: LAWL! They are funny!

Lucas: mine are coming later!

Toon: FORGOT! Family, these are my roommates, Ness has the hat and Lucas doesn't wear a hat!

BTL: great discriptions…

Lucas: YOUR FUNNY!

RTL: haha! See Toon, people do like BTL!

Toon: how can you be so…like BTL!

Vio: LAWL!

Aryll: you boys are weird!

Ness: thank you!

Lucas: I'm gonna get Nana and Jigglypuff *runs off*

Toon: oh yea! There are two girls here!

Aryll: TWO! Seriously!?

Ness: well, I have a sister coming!

Nana: WHAT NOW LUCAS!?

Lucas: OW! COME HERE!

Jigglypuff: FINE!

…

Ness: they killed you, Luke…

Lucas: yea…

Toon: Nana, Jigglypuff! This is my sister, Aryll, I don't think she'll have much fun with me and the guys so-

Nana: YES! And any other girls…*looks at Ness and Lucas*

Lucas: nope…

Ness: she'll be here soon.

Jigglypuff: YAY!

Intercom: Lucas to the front desk!

Lucas: I DID NOTHING! *runs off*

BTL: wow…your roommates are…something

Toon: thanks!

RTL: wanna play the Vio Game?

Ness: what's that?

Vio: (T.T) they make names with Vio in it…

Ness: SURE!

~~~front desk~~~

Lady: Lucas, your family is here

Lucas: really!? Awesome!

?: this is really big…how do you NOT get lost!

Lucas: CLAUS!

Claus: hi!

Hinawa: my two boys together again!

Flint: yup!

Lucas: c'mon Claus! Lets go find my roommates!

…

Ness: Viola!

RTL: Violent!

BTL: LAWL!

Toon: what?

BTL: I have the greatest one!

Vio: what?

BTL: Violet!

Vio: grr…

Lucas: GUYS! This is my twin, Claus!

Claus: what the heck!?

Toon: I'm Toon Link! Call me Toon or TL!

Ness: I'm Ness!

Toon: these are my quadruplets! BTL, RTL, and Vio!

Claus: hi…

Ness: Lucas! Does Claus use PSI too?

Lucas: yea! Claus, Ness uses PSI like us!

Claus: cool, I guess!

BTL:…VIOLIN!

Vio: dang! BTL WINS!

RTL: aww…

Ness: haha! That was fu-KING OVER FREAKIN' HERE!

Vio: the key to a great Nintendog relationship is not to get angry but be patient and love your dog.

Ness: how did he-

BTL: He knows EVERYTHING! Seriously, it's weird!

Intercom: NESS GET THE FREAK OVER HERE!

Lucas: they hate you…

Ness: anything new?

Claus: I took your hat

Ness: *feels head* what!?

Claus: haha! Here! *hands hat*

Ness: *runs off*

…

?: NESS!

Ness: hi Tracy…

Tracy: hi big brother!

Mom: Ness, you grow everyday!

Lady: Ness, no mischief today! Got it!?

Ness: y-yea…

…

Ness: Nana, this is my little sister, Tracy!

Tracy: hello!

Nana: aww! She is soo cute! Can I-

Ness: sure! Here, Tracy can you stay with Nana, Jigglypuff, and Aryll?

Tracy: but…I want to meet your friends

Aryll: no, you don't. my brother is his roommate and they are WEIRD!

Tracy: haha! Okay! See you later, big brother!

…

RTL: I dare you to…switch clothes with BTL before Ness gets back!

Toon: why?

Vio: he wants to see if Ness is smart enough to tell that BTL switched with you.

BTL: sure!

BTL and Toon switch clothes

Toon: Ness will never tell the dif!

BTL: HOLY GOD IT'S A HUMAN MIRRIOR!

Ness: HEY GUYS!

Lucas: where's your sister?

Ness: ready dropped her off with Nana! Don't want her to be traumatized!

RTL: very funny, Ness!

Ness: hey! Its true, RTL!

BTL: yea, guess…

Lucas and Claus: LAWL!

Ness: huh?

Toon: idiotic Toon! *hits BTL*

BTL: Hey, at least I can hold my temper!

Toon: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Ness: what the-?

RTL: LAWL!

Lucas: haHAHAHAHAHA!

Ness: what?

Toon: haha! We tricked you!

Ness: wha-

BTL: me and Toon switched clothes!

Lucas: and you couldn't tell the dif!

Ness: that is impossible!

Toon: *grabs BTL's arm* c'mon!

BTL: yea! Enough foolin' idiots!

Ness: yup, that's BTL!

Claus: wow! Coulnt tell!

Ness: well, not really…

RTL: the voice!?

Ness: only payed attention to apperence…

Lucas: no wonder…

BTL: 'sup weirdos!?

Toon: *teasing* like your not one!

BTL: look who's talkin'

Vio: such weirdos…but I cannot talk much myself…

RTL: it feels weird…

Toon:why?

BTL: no Shadow?

RTL: nope, no Shadow…

Claus: he misses your Shadow ver.

Lucas: guess he does!

Ness: yea!

Toon: LAWL! He was soo strong!

BTL: stronger than you!

Toon: (D:) yea, guess so…

Vio: technically, yes but Shadow was not evil. Though, Ganon created him to be. (I think!)

RTL: I have an idea!

Ness: yea?

RTL: PIE FIGHT!*hits BTL with a pie*

BTL: yum! NOW PAY! $20!

Toon: PIE WASTE!

Claus: THERE GOES THE PIE!

Intercom: do NOT waste the pie, Kid Smashers

…

Master Hand: *giving tours* and here are some Kid Smashers wasting pie.

Toon: YEA SO WHAT!

Crazy: PIE WASTERS! PIE IS AMAZI-

Lucas: *throws pie at Crazy* THEN HAVE SOME!

Master Hand: carrying on…

…

Everyone: FOOD!

~~END~~

Sni: short

Ninten: compare to other chapters!


	5. Randomness without a title

CH.5!

Sni: CRAP!

Ninten: what!? ARE YOU HURT!? CALL A DOCTOR!

Sni: just sick, (:P) I ran into the tree

Ninten: are you HURT! That Christmas tree has a lot of décor!

Sni: no, just blinded! The lights are BRIGHT!

~~~START~~~

It was AFTER Thanksgiving, when all the relitives left and the Smashers were left bored…

Toon: holy god, I AM BORED!

Ness: yea, and…? We're all bo-KING OVER HERE!

Lucas: wow…I bet your real dog isn't treated like that!

Ness: (T.T) No, 'cause the REAL King is a good do-WHAT THE FROG!?

Lucas: frog?

Toon: I showed him Sgt. Frog

Ness: yea! And, it is weird!

Lucas; weird, they are all weird…maybe I can just sneak out and…!

Ness: and what?

Toon: lawl!

Lucas: (_) don't read my mind!

Knock! Knockie! Knockle!

Ness: what the freak, Red?

Red: I like knocking!

Popo: I heard it from my room!

Pikachu: FOUND PICHU!

Pichu: yay! I'm from the older versions of SSB!

Nana: it gets older!?

Kirby: yea! There was one for the N64 and GameCube!

Toon: I love GameCubes!

Yoshi: of course you do!

Ness: anyways…wasn't the N64 one just called Super Smash Bros.?

Jigglypuff: yup, the original!

Diddy: and the one for GameCube was Super Smash Bros. Melee!

Lucas: won't they make another?

Toon: yea! They might do one for WIIU!

Pikachu: yea, but who will get in…

Red: I'll try to!

Ness and Lucas: EarthBound is probably to old now…(L)

Nana: IS NOT! Lucas never even came out in English.

Toon: then how did he-

Red: GET HERE?

Lucas: well…Japan makes the actual games and I had my game only release there 'cause the violence…

Pikachu: what? Your game has violence?

Lucas: yea…my mom dies at the beginning and my brother dies at the end…

Ness: in combat!

Everyone: (o.0) what?

Ness: played the FanDub!

Toon: then how did we see your…

Lucas: that's what I wanted to know…

Ness; this stupid chapter is full of nothing!

Lucas; true!

Ness: HOLY CRAB!

Lucas: LAWL!

Toon: HEY! I forgot about Christmas!

Red: oh yea! Our relitives aren't comin' this time! Weird right?

Pikachu: that stupid visit thing lasted like ONE DAY!

Ness: at least they ACTULLY came…

Popo: I didn't think people would come…

Diddy: for me no one came!

Lucas: that's 'cause your only relative is your dad, who is part of the Brawl!

Kirby: true!

~~THEY GO TO THEIR SEPARATE ROOMS~~

Toon: so, guys does Sni actually have a plot today?

Ness: not really, but she got sick!

Lucas: she is make two chapters today! This one and Ch.6!

Toon: wow, so what do we do?

Lucas: don't know…maybe we could get in trouble…

Ness: leave me out! The front desk HATES me!

Toon: all the staff here hates you…

Ness: yea but…

Toon: what?

Lucas: I FOUND ICE!

Ness: well, yea! You're at the ice machine!

Toon: get back inside!

Lucas: ICE….SO…..COLD!

Toon: no! it's hotter than the sun!

Lucas: no it isn't! look feel, it's cold!

Ness: *facepalm* that was sarcasm Lucas…

Lucas: oh…MY ICE MELTED!

Toon: who wants to go outside!

Ness: why?

Toon: there's…MUD!

Lucas: YAY! Getting dirty is…FUN!

~~~OUTSIDE~~~

Ness: Mud baseball?

Lucas: no! you'll win, I mean, you have a baseball bat!

Toon: you win every Brawl with that bat!

Ness: fine! Mudball fight! *throws mud at Toon*

Toon: AHH! CRAP!

Lucas: MUD!

Ness: Tough Luck, TL!

Lucas: *processing* oh! Is Tough Luck supposed to be a meaning for TL besides Toon's name?

Toon: (T.T) no, it's just an insult…but the rest is right

~~~INSIDE~~~*afterwards*

Peach: YOU THREE ARE FILTHY! GO WASH UP! ALL OF YOU! But, leave your shoes. Don't want to dirty the floor! I'll clean them!

Toon: she took my sword…

Ness: I hate it when Peach makes us take showers!

Lucas: wow…Ness is on an outrage and Toon is all off about his sword!

Ness & TL: NO WE ARE NOT!

Toon: well, kinda…I really like my sword! I kill lots of things, like Link!

Ness: is that why he's in the hospital?

Lucas: HE IS!?

Toon: both yes! I froggen HATE HIM!

~~~THEY SLEEP~~~

Toon: well, we're clean and got our shoes back but…

Ness: hm?

Toon: I WANT-NO NEED MY SWORD!

Lucas: well that's too bad…

~~~END~~~

Ninten: will TL get his sword back?

Toon: I BETTER!

Sni: you will! In the next chapter!

Toon: WHAT!?

Lucas: weren't you paying attention before we played with mud? She is making TWO CHAPTERS TODAY!

Toon: LLEWNEHTITEHATDAOYFEKRANIGOD G!

Sni: I'll do anything you want if you find out what he said!

Lucas & Ninten: WE KNOW! WHAT HE SAID WAS-

Sni: NOT YOU!


	6. FILLER! Ness: :O FILTER facepalm

Ch.6!

Ninten: two in one day!

Sni: not really…

!

Toon: yay! Not an actual Chapter!

Sni: yea I just had to catch this up with the Kirby family and EarthBound based ones.

Ness: YAY! EARTHBOUND!

Lucas: wait…why is Toon happy?

Ninten: what do you mean?

Lucas: in Ch.5, Sni said Toon could have his sword IN CH.6!

Toon: SCREW THIS CRAP!

Ness: CRAB! Or maybe, Cramp! Who has a cramp?...Ninten…

Ninten: WHAT!?

Lucas: *facepalm* not this again!

Sni: coming from the person who doesn't get sarcasm…

Lucas: SHUT UP!

Toon: and to think, Sni's family is MADE of it!

Ness: they are weird!

Lucas: I never payed attention to it 'cause I didn't get it!

Ninten: there's a present under your Christmas tree!

Sni: open it! Right NOW! It's yours anyways!

Ninten: ok! *opens* it-it's empty L

Toon: we gave you the gift of oxegen to breath!

(literly is a present like that! Theres one every year! I had to open last years and I went on a rampage 'cause it was empty!)

Sni: at least I don't have to ~~START~~ or ~~END~~

Toon: or transitions!

Ness: wow…weird world!

Lucas: bet no one can say that five times fast!

Ninten: I can! Wowweirdworldwowweirdvorldwo wwiredwallwowlrealwork!

Ness: FAIL!

Ninten: at least I tried!

Toon: true…ICE! LUCAS, GET THE ICE!

Lucas: ICE!

Sni: oh god no!

Ness: what?

Toon: (0.0) i…wont…make it…

Lucas: AHH! A STUPID YOUTUBE AD!

Ninten: about…soap?

Sni: yes! Soap will RULE THE WORLD!

Ness: of Electivite?

Sni: HEY! AT LEAST I HAVE A COUNTRY!

Toon: feels like Hetalia!

Lucas: yup…what happened to Civil Rights?

Sni: (-.-) my people are NEVER happy!

Ninten: tax rate…14%...can I live there?

Sni: sure! Your house will be by Lucas!

Lucas: YAY! A neighbor!

Toon: I'm your neighbor too!

Ness: and I'm across the street!

Sni: just to let you know this is a filler!

Ninten: haha!

Sni: hold it! I have to do something…

~~START~~~

THIS IS A FILLER!

~~END~~

Toon: uh…

Ninten: okay…

Sni: just an urge, I had to!

Lucas: omg!

Ness: what?

Lucas: that video had a thing that said,

"CLICK HERE FOR A LEDGENDARY VIDEO"

Sni: awesome!

Toon: EPICLY AWESOME!

Ness: can we click it after the video is over!?

Sni: sure! I wanna see it!

Toon: we spent 384 words so far…

Ninten: WE WASTE WORDS!

Toon: be no one can say that five times fast!

Everyone: NO!

Lucas: I can't even say the one about seashells one time fast!

Ness: poor Lucas…6 PAGES! WHAT THE FROG!

Sni: that stupid thing!

Lucas: what?

Sni: I clicked the 'magic video' and it was an ad!

Toon: about?

Sni: a translater app, translating dogs into English and Spanish…and…

Ninten: and!?

Sni: SOAP!

*anime fall over!*

Ness: 7 WHOLE PAGES!

Lucas: only on Microsoft Word!

Toon: yea, Fanfiction just does a separate page for chapters!

Ninten: and fillers!

Sni: well I'm out! G'night Smashers…and Ninten!

Ninten: WAHH! LLLLLLLLL

Ness: why? Why? Why? WHY?

Sni: I got to go to IHOP tomarrow!

Toon: tomarrow!? It's 1:27AM, you mean later today!

Lucas: and your sick!

Sni: yea…

Ness: HOLY FREAKING GOD! 8 PAGES!]

Sni: *facepalm*

Lucas: Good Night everyone! *leaves*

Everyone: Bye, Lucas!

Ness: *yawn* G'night weirdos! Sni, Ninten, see you tomarrow for Kirby!

Everyone(but Ness and Lucas): Bye!

Ninten: yea, G'night, you two!

TL & Sni: BIES!

Toon: whatever that means…

Sni: yea

Toon: Night, Sni. See you Later TODAY!

Sni: yea, whatever your comin' with me to IHOP! I am not gonna be with them for more than 10min without someone!

Toon: 'kay then!

~~~WORLD SLEEPS~~~

Ness: 9 FLIPPIN' PAGES!

Toon: *hit Ness with pillow* GO TO SLEEP!

Lucas: MORE SOAP COMMERCIALS!

Toon: *hits Lucas with a pillow* YOU TOO!


	7. Actual Chapter 6! Annual Game Day!

THIS IS NOT CH.7! IT'S CH.6!

Ninten: oh, yea! I forgot, we did a filler!

Sni: yea, so I was reading this thing about Mewtwo and…

Ninten: he talks right?

Sni: yea in the first movie! But in LeafGreen he says and I QUOTE! double""Mew!""

Ninten: wow…GREAT SPEECH!

~~~START~~~

Intercom: all Kid Smashers report to the office for their game kit of the week!

Toon: YAY! IT'S GAME DAY!

Lucas: I WANT GO-FISH!

Ness: NO! WE'RE GONNA END UP WITH MONOPOLY! (A/N: hey! Teacher I found vocab in something im reading! LAWL)

!TRANSITION!

Red: math…a math game…

MH: yes! CHOOSE A PARTNER AND PLAY!

~~PARTNERS~~

Ness & Lucas

Nana & Popo

Red & Toon Link

Kirby & Pikachu

Diddy & Yoshi

Jigglypuff left on vacation…B%*^&$

~~Got It?~~(Ninten: NOPE!)

Ness: okay! First, set the board…

Lucas: then, choose + or – as your thing, I CALL +!

Toon: anyways…when the game starts spin BOTH spinners…

Red: you land on two numbers *two spinners! One number each!* now, add, subtract, multiply, or divide to get a positive or negative number…

Popo: move to that number…

Nana: whoever gets to 11 or -11 first wins.

Spinner Numbers:

1st one: 1, -2, -3, -4

2nd one: 0, 1, -1, 3, 2, -2

Ness: okay! I spin first!

Lucas: but...FINE!

~~LATER!~~

Ness: Lucas, your turn!

Lucas: oh! Do you have any…9's?

Ness: we're not playing Go-Fish!

Red: WE'RE GOING FISHING…I WIN!

Toon: also by default…

Lucas: ooh! I'm winning by default!

Pikachu: that's sad

Kirby: okay then, Toon play with Ness over…HERE! And Red, you and Lucas play on a board…

Ness: yay! A mystery board!

~~5min later~~

Toon: IS THERE ANY OTHER NUMBER BESIDES ZERO!

Lucas: yes! You and Ness just both have bad luck!

Ness: SCREW THIS!

Red: we don't have screwdrivers…

Lucas: we're not allowed with those things anyways! J

Toon: whatev-I GOT AN 11! I WIN!

Ness: #%&^$^$%# #$!~# %$&%&*$

Kirby: language!

~~~A/N THAT'S LONG-ISH~~~

So today, I learned that game in Math. It was never rigged, you just can't use those numbers to make -10, 10, or 9! I lost by default with my friend, or in my Kirby story, my twin! So, I took out anger on Ness more than TL!

~~~END~~~

Ness: okayz that sucked!

Lucas: 'cause you lost!

Toon: yea! I won!...once….

Red: sad…

Pikachu: YOU CAN HAVE HALF OF MY WINSI HAD 10!

Toon: YAY! NOW I WON 6 TIMES!

Lucas: I won 15! Ness! Have 7 of my wins!

Ness: fine, I won 7 TIMES! YAY!

Red: wait…I won 11…so Toon have 2 wins and Ness have 1!

~~ROOM 201~~

Ness: y'know the wins actually didn't count…

Lucas: yea, but Sni is listening to happy Kirby remixes!

Toon: THEY HAVE HAPPY ONES!? All the ones I hear are like, techno or something!

Ness: yea that's weird!

Toon: hey Ness!

Ness: what?

Toon: Sni has used 7 Microsoft Word pages!

Ness: NOOO! WHY!

Lucas: now what?

Ness: don't know

Lucas: SNI! END THE CHAPTER!

TOON: GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!

~~~ENDLES~~~

Sni: stupid Lucas!

Ninten: he gave away the happy music!

Sni: yea, it was too tempting, plus I was mean to Ness a lot in this one!

Ninten: we skipped his 15 losses to Lucas!

Sni: but here is a scene we didn't write of it!

~~SCENE~~

Ness: Lucas got 3 and 1!

Lucas: what can that make?

Ness: you ask me that for every pair you get! It can make 3, 2, or 1!

Lucas: okay! 3…I WIN!

Ness: *facepalm* why do I help him…

~~~END~~~

Sni: yup! Ness is pretty stupid!

Ninten: that was weird!

Sni: OH YEA! If you read my other stories which controls the storyline of me and Ninten, then heres a message! I let Ness present it!

Ness: YAY! Okay, so there will be a filler chapter for EVERY story! I want to stay but…that was the entire message!

Ninten: yea it was so-

Ness: HERES THE LINK TO THE HAPPY MUSIC!

Sni: NESS STOP TALKING AND DIE!

Ness: AHH!LISTEN TO THE HAPPY MUSIC AND SPARE ME!

Ninten: LAWL!

Kirby Remix - YouTube


	8. babysat by Olimar and Capt Falcon!

Ninten: been a while?]

Sni: Zyea it has!

~~START~~

Toon: getting babysat? While everyone else parties!? WHAT!?

MH: for your own good! Here are your babysitters!

Olimar: hello…

Capt. Falcon: Captian Falcon is here to babysit!

Olimar: CF…dude calm down!

Pikmin: Pikmin! *yeah!*

Olimar: no! bad Steve!

CF: capt. Falcon recognizes you as a role model!

Lucas: T,T what?

Toon: who knows…?

Olimar: please excuse CF!

Steve: Pik Pik! (yea! Ignore!)

Ness: hm…okay…!

MH: well, good day!

Nana: hmm…Pikmin are cute!

Steve: Pik Pik Pikmin! *I know right?*

Olimar: *glares at Steve* Steve!

Steve: Pik..min *sorry…*

Toon: 0.o seriously!? Anyone but these two!

MH: do you prefer Link?

Toon:…

Ness: Toon…?

Toon: HEY CF, OLIMAR! Intrested in a game of Scrabble?

Lucas: I thought you hated Scrabble…

Toon: things changed!

MH: thought so!...and NOW I'm leaving!

Ness: got any drinks?

CF: Captain Falcon wants to know if you drink!

Ness: AHH! Erm…uh…y-i…I mean…no! not at all!

~~FLASH BACK~~

Sni: HOLY ARCEUS! NESS IS…drunk…!

Ninten: wow…a 13yr old drinking!

Ness: Vwooo! Iiiii ffffeelllll ggrrrreat!

`~END FLASHBACK~~

Olimar: *sigh* whatever you say, kid

Ness: IM NOT A KID!

Steve: Pik Pik Pikmin Pik! (well you are 13! Im even older!)

Red: 0.o that's weird…..

Pikachu: pika pi… (got that right…)

Toon: it's like….2:00 AM!

Ness: it's 11:30…

Toon: same dif!

Lucas: well, actually th-

Toon: don't wanna hear it.

Kirby: anyone up for a brawl?

Toon: sure! Lucas, Ness, lets go!

Luc and Ness: why us?

Red: 'cuz he said so!

Toon: exactly!

Lucas: wow…they get along

~fight~

Olimar: the winner is…KIRBY

Kirby: YEA! WOO! IM AWESOME!

Toon: NO FAIR! I WAS WINNING~!

Ness: T,T what the-?

MH: CF, Olimar, Steve you may return to your rooms

Olimar: got it!

CF: Captain Falcon says farewell and wishes you a good dream sequence!

Toon: English? Or Hylian works, too!

Olimar: he said bye, and good night

Lucas: makes sense…

~End~

Ninten: WATERFALLS~!

Sni: he broke…

Ninten: who broke? Mr. Marshmallow? NOT HIM ANYONE BUT HIM!

Sni: I rest my case

Ninten: you…don't have a case


	9. Veterans of SSB

Sni: Its been a while! How ya'll been? I'm….sick-ish! Just my voice though…

~START~

Toon: WHAT HAPPENED AND WHY IS THERE A PICKLE ON MY BED?

Lucas: you were getting hungry so you ate a pickle!

Ness: and you fainted after losing to Lucario!

Toon: oh…*grabs phone and calls someone* hey! Guess what? SCREW YOU LUCARIO! *hangs up*

Ness & Lucas: 0.o

Toon: what?

Ness: whatever!

Pikachu: Guys, guess what?

Ness: CRAP! Where did you come from? *shakes head* no matter, what?

Pikachu: Master Hand is putting up the pictures of the Veterans!

Ness: awesome.

Toon: Hey, anyone have a permanent marker?

Lucas: why?

Toon: im gonna screw with Link's pic!

Kirby: here! Use mine!

Toon: tan-q! *misspelled Thank on purpose!*

~LATER~

MH: they're all up!

Ness: but…im not there!

Crazy: WELL YOUR NOT A VETERAN!

Ness: T,T I was in SSB 64, Melee, AND Brawl! And probably even in U!

Crazy: WELL THEN YOU SSSUUUCCKK!

~~OTHER PLACE IN HALL~~

Toon: a mustache, beard, erase the sword!

Red: he's overdoing it….

Kirby: barely noticed?

Red: not really…

Toon: haha! DONE!...! Guys, Link is coming! Hide!

Link: WHA-! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHO WOULD DO THIS!? NOOO! WAIT….WHERES MY SWORD!?

Toon: *hold in laugh* this….is gold!

Link: Crazy, why is mine like this?

Crazy: Pfft, if I knew that, I could cure cancer! But…I don't! so…NA-NA!

Link: *sweatdrop* screw…you! *hears Toon laughing* YOU RUNT!

Toon: what? I didn't do anything!

Link: then why are you laughing!?

Toon:….Kirby told a funny joke? Tell him Kirb!

Kirby: uh…okay? So, two people walk into a bar! The third person ducks!

Kirby and TL: *bursts out laughing*

Link: that's not funny!

Just then Zelda and Peach walk into some random bar hanging from the celing and Samus ducks/dogdes it.

Kirby and TL: see? Funny, haha!

Link: ohh! I get it hahahaha, *hits Toon and laughes harder*

Toon: Ow! *faints*

Kirby: uh….MASTER HAND!

~BACK TO Ness' PROBLEM!

:MASTER HAND!

MH: hmm? Come Ness and Lucas, lets go!

Ness and Lucas: okay!

~NOW COMBINED~

Ness: woah, Toon! What happened!

Kirby: T,T dude, he's out cold

Ness: oh…

MH: who is responsible-

Everyone: *stares at MH*

MH: ahem, responsible for Toon Link's injury

Everyone: *looks at Link*

Link: WHAT? I did no such thing! We're…buddies..yea…

Crazy: LIEZ! I SAWZ YOU HIT HIM!

MH: Link, meet me in my office. The rest of you take Toon Link to Dr. Mario

~LATER~

Toon: , w-wha happened?

Ness: Link almost killed you!

Toon: WHAT!? *loses voice* crap!

Dr Mario: now theres-a 2 things-a wrong with you! You'll be here a week!

Toon: *whisper* no, see? Im fine!

Dr Mario: okay-a! you can leave-a

~MH OFFICE~

Crazy: you almost killed my favorite Kid Smasher!

Link: am I your favorite overall?

Crazy: %^&% NO!

MH: calm down. Link, 3 month suspension

Link: but the brawl ends in 3 months!

MH: you were fighting elsewhere of a stage!

Link: fine! *fades to Hyrule*

Toon: SUCKER!

END~

Sni: lol wut?

Ninten: i….really don't know….


End file.
